


【黑豹】【Tmonge】回老家结婚（清水ABO，上）

by pdddyxl



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：清水ABO，双豹组粮食向＋豹家族，弟弟是王妃＋被捡回来养了＋弟弟的爸爸是意外死亡，剧情强行魔改脑洞，极大可能的OOC甜饼。虽然是今天又双叒叕看了一次，还是很可能有很多记错的地方，非常抱歉，如有疏漏请提出。





	【黑豹】【Tmonge】回老家结婚（清水ABO，上）

回老家结婚＃

Warning：清水ABO，双豹组粮食向＋豹家族，弟弟是王妃＋被捡回来养了＋弟弟的爸爸是意外死亡，剧情强行魔改脑洞，极大可能的OOC甜饼。  
虽然是今天又双叒叕看了一次，还是很可能有很多记错的地方，非常抱歉，如有疏漏请提出。

1.  
“等下看到他不要又走不动路了。”奥克耶面对着未来瓦坎达的国王，毫不留情的调侃道。  
“你在说什么？我腿脚好着呢。”  
特查拉明知奥克耶意有所指，却皱着眉头假装没听懂这位女将军的玩笑话。他穿戴好自己的黑豹装备，头也不回的跳下了飞机。

英国，伦敦，大英博物馆，非洲展区。  
爆炸，枪声，尖叫和死亡。  
埃里克还以为自己伪装的不错呢，可是当尤利西斯·克劳终于出现，并且突如其来的试图用他手臂上新装的加农炮打他，抢走振金并准备杀他灭口的时候，埃里克就知道一定是哪个环节出了问题。但是现在埃里克也没时间去思考究竟是他美国恐怖分子装的不够像，还是他潜伏下去以身犯险的套情报的时候心思不够缜密，又或者尤利西斯本来就是这样心狠手辣的阴沟老鼠了，因为那只高能加农已经充能好，并且对准他的额头了。  
埃里克本能的侧身想躲开，结果某个熟悉的身影却抢先出现，挡在了他的面前，直接扯掉了尤利西斯的那半个假手臂。  
“嘿。”埃里克皱着眉头满脸不高兴的对着自己堂兄，故作嫌弃的责备，“你毁了我的卧底任务。”  
“是的。”特查拉毫无悔意的回答搞得埃里克有些哭笑不得，他的堂兄也不顾周围混乱的在他面前站定，拽着埃里克的小臂说，“你知道的，我的父亲去世了，我将要成为瓦坎达的国王，登基仪式的时候，我希望你回来，呆在我身边。”  
埃里克愣了一下，随后点了点头，他早就听说了叔父去世的消息，只是没想到自己堂兄会这么快便要准备好参加继位仪式了。埃里克以为自己至少还要等上一段时间，鉴于其他的部族首领都是如此的多事，而登基仪式又那么复杂。  
“拉曼达姨母呢？”埃里克问到。  
“还是老样子，你知道她的，作为王后总要有点传统方面的固执和坚持，她会慢慢接受你的。”特查拉这么安慰道，不过他承认，这次潜伏任务如果成功，埃里克的确可以改变他现在的处境。  
黑豹的力量需要纯粹血统的继承人来延续，部族中多选择近亲结婚来维持这份血统。而拉曼达王后同国王特查卡的两个孩子——特查拉和苏睿，他们均为Alpha不说，特查卡国王也没有其他亲属产下Omega子嗣。只有特查卡国王在卧底时失去联系、意外丧生的弟弟，在加利福尼亚同一位美国女性产下了埃里克。身为Omega的埃里克被国王特查卡费尽千辛万苦所找到，特查卡把他作为特查拉的堂弟、自己儿子未来的妻子带回了瓦坎达，并且悉心抚养长大。虽然埃里克在瓦坎达的真名是贾达卡，但是自小生活在加利福尼亚，他也完全不介意瓦坎达的其他皇室叫他埃里克。  
只是埃里克这样不纯粹的血统多少带来了一些非议，拉曼达王后觉得特查卡国王不过是觉得有愧于自己弟弟才选择让埃里克成为特查拉未来的王后的，因为埃里克并没有纯粹的瓦坎达血统，她认为特查拉值得更好的。但是特查卡国王却坚定的表示要让埃里克同特查拉结婚，而非常幸运的，这两个从小被放在一起的长大的小孩儿真的陷入爱河、彼此相爱了，所以他们两个人对这门亲事其实是充满期待的。如果这次埃里克能将偷盗走振金的尤利西斯带回瓦坎达，王后和其他部族首领一定会对他另眼相待，可能也不会那么在意他的血统了。  
但是现在，因为这个任务的不幸失败，原本在特查拉登基之后便应该举行的婚礼，在王后和几位长老的施压下不得不推迟、再做考虑，这让两个人都感到很失望。  
“至少我找到了克劳的相关线索。”埃里克这么说着，无所谓的笑了笑。  
“你不能一直待在瓦坎达吗？我需要你。”特查拉看着埃里克，认真的询问道。  
“我不能，我还有自己的任务，世界上还有很多我们的同胞备受折磨。”埃里克这么说着，又半开玩笑的对埃里克吐了吐舌头，“而且我猜拉曼达姨母和那些长老都不想看到我。”  
特查拉张开嘴还准备说些什么，奥克耶便急匆匆的走了进来，满脸我就知道会这样的表情说到，“你看，又走不动了吧。”

2.  
奥克耶虽然是宣誓效忠王座的瓦坎达禁卫军，并且是个忠心耿耿、没人能怀疑她忠诚的女将军。但是此刻，她也真是受够了特查拉和埃里克在飞机上的那些亲亲我我、热情相拥，还有小夫妻的甜甜蜜蜜。她对埃里克的血统倒是没什么歧视，只是她单纯的不想被这样闪瞎，于是她干脆强迫自己专注于开飞机，告诉自己多看看瓦坎达的自然风光，那些郁郁葱葱的绿色可能对她受到损害的视力会有好处。  
而他们刚一在瓦坎达着陆，拉曼达王后便马不停蹄的赶来见见自己的儿子，瓦坎达未来的国王，她一声的自豪与骄傲。以及她儿子未来的、混血的小杂种王后。当然了，苏睿也跟在王后身边，依旧是那副精灵古怪的模样。不过她看到埃里克倒是很开心，不停的对着埃里克挤眉弄眼打手势，邀请埃里克等下来她的实验室，而埃里克也很自然的回应了苏睿，说之后会和特查拉一起去。

“母亲。”特查拉这么说着，上前拥抱了拉曼达王后，他挚爱的母亲。  
“拉曼达姨母。”埃里克低头行礼，按照礼数亲吻了拉曼达王后的指尖。  
“带他去准备登基仪式的事情。”拉曼达垂眼看着埃里克，侧头对旁边的侍卫吩咐到。  
“是。”年轻的女侍卫行了个标准的军礼，将埃里克带了下去。

“他是不是又走不动了？”苏睿挤眉弄眼的笑着对奥克耶开玩笑。  
“可不是，像只被车灯晃晕的羚羊。”奥克耶立刻赞同的调侃起特查拉。  
“好了好了。”年轻的国王有些哭笑不得的制止着自己未来的侍卫和王妹对他的调侃。  
苏睿虽然是瓦坎达的公主，可是她却总是如此的聪明而又精灵古怪，在哥哥的支撑下，苏睿非常自由的长大了，完全不需要考虑国家和皇室的事情，所以耶没什么过分的皇室架子，以至于特查拉和埃里克都很喜欢这个过分活泼的小姑娘，他们三个人是自小一起长大、密不可分的亲人。

3.  
“我给你更新了制服。”苏睿兴冲冲的对特查拉这么说着，惹得年轻的国王忍不住对着自己的妹妹宠溺的笑了起来。  
“不，我是给你们两个都做了新制服。”小姑娘有些得意的这么说着，拽着自己的两个哥哥的手来到了三个人台前面，那里分别摆放着旧制服、一根金色项链和一根银色项链。  
“我是应长兄的要求给你做的。”苏睿用手肘轻轻捅了捅埃里克的腹部，凑过去贴在埃里克的耳边，故意用他们三个人都听得到的声音小声说到，“他总是担心自己未来的王后担心的要死。”  
“嘿！”特查拉有些懊恼的这么说着，他把苏睿的话听的清清楚楚，明明他和苏睿约定好了这是他们两个人之间的秘密的。特查拉轻轻推了一下苏睿的肩膀，以此示意自己的妹妹不要乱说，而苏睿只是吐了吐舌头，然后送了一个中指给自己的哥哥。  
“我知道你的行事准则是尽量不引人注目。”苏睿这么说着，用手腕上的珠串在特查拉的而后晃了一下，银色项链便出现在了特查拉的脖颈上，黑豹制服随之覆盖在了特查拉的身上。  
“然后这是给你的。”苏睿这么说着，又转头看向埃里克，同样在他的而后晃动了一下手腕，几乎是同样造型的黑豹制服便出现在了埃里克身上。只不过黑色的底色加上金色的配饰，看起来更加张扬扎眼而已，除此之外，两套制服几乎没有什么不同。

“哇哦。”埃里克感叹着，尝试性的动了动手腕。他喜欢金色，喜欢这种小花豹似的花纹，而制服比之前更加良好的贴身性也让他感到舒适。苏睿总是这么优秀，埃里克已经开始期待接下来苏睿会为他们展示制服怎样的提升与性能了。  
“打他一下试试。”苏睿拍了拍埃里克的肩膀，用拇指指了指站在一旁的皇兄。  
“随便哪里都可以吗？”  
埃里克有些疑惑的这么询问着，却看到自己的妹妹已经远远站到一旁，满脸恶作剧似的笑容，将自己的手链调出了录像模式。  
“是的，哪里都可以。”苏睿这么说着，又把录像机对了对焦，准确的把镜头放在了特查拉和埃里克身上，“我只是记录数据，你们不用在意。”  
苏睿这么解释着，可事实上特查拉和埃里克谁都没敢相信，他们从小到大可没少被自己这个小恶魔般可爱的妹妹恶作剧过。  
“好吧，”埃里克看了看特查拉，然后说到，“那我就打…这里。”随后埃里克轻轻用拳头打了一下特查拉的肩膀，惹得苏睿发出了一个不可思议的感叹。  
“你们可不可以不要这样？我可是认真想要测试制服性能的！”  
苏睿堂而皇之的这么说着，故作崩溃的看着自己两个恩恩爱爱、笑的一脸甜蜜的哥哥，忍不住对他俩翻了个巨大的白眼。天啊，真不愧是马上就要结婚的一对儿，现在就已经如此齐心，这样的夫妻打闹她可不想看。这根本就是、完全脱离了她想要作弄两个哥哥的目的嘛——而且多少还有一种伤敌一百自损一千的感觉在。  
“抱歉抱歉，可是你让我打特查拉——”埃里克有些为难地试图解释，结果苏睿却打断并制止了他的发言，表示自己已经不是小女孩儿了，他们之间的事情她完全可以理解。  
说着苏睿从旁边拿了个普通手枪，对着特查拉的制服便来了几下，而特查拉身上的黑豹制服理所当然的并没有被子弹穿透，只是在被打到的地方泛起了些微紫光。埃里克有些好奇的抚摸着埃里克制服上泛起紫光的部分，疑惑的询问苏睿这之中的奥秘。而我们可爱的小公主，既然都被哥哥们如此目瞪口呆的询问了，自然也不藏着掖着。  
“这套制服可以吸收冲力，再释放出来，没有什么比这个更实用了。”苏睿有些自豪的这么解释着，冲哥哥们露出了一个甜蜜到可爱的微笑。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 发烧了…随便写写治愈自己。


End file.
